halloweenhorrornightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Halloween (Orlando)
'Halloween (Orlando) '''was one of the eight haunted houses that were featured during ''Halloween Horror Nights 24. It was located in Sprung Tent 2. History and Location On August 28th, 2014, Universal announced that a haunted house based off of the 1978 movie, Halloween would be coming to that years Halloween Horror Nights event. The house would feature many scenes of the iconic scenes from the movie. The codename for this house was "Captain", as Michael Myers mask is a William Shatner (Captain Kirk) mask. In 2006, Universal built two hurricane-proof tents behind the World Expo area of the park specifically for holding Halloween Horror Nights haunted houses. This house would be located in the northernmost one (called Sprung Tent 2). The house would be very popular, and would go on to co-win House of the Year in 2014 with Dollhouse of the Damned. The house would also get a sequel based on Halloween II in 2016. It would be called Halloween: Hell Comes to Haddonfield. Description Follow in Michael Myers’ footsteps as he begins his historic night of horror. John Carpenter’s classic original film comes to life – just as yours is coming to an end. Experience Guests would enter the house by passing the facade of the Myers house during which a video projection would play showing guests the backstory of Halloween. Guests would enter by passing through a hallway with various photos of the family before walking through the entry way where a body was lying on the staircase. While guests were busy looking at the scene, sometimes a young Michael Myers wearing a children's clown costume would pop out of the doorway just behind them. The next room was the infamous kitchen scene, where guests could see Michael pinning Bob to a wall with his butcher knife. Then would come Judith's bedroom, with her gravestone on the bed. Guests would then enter a room made to look like a backyard in a residential neighborhood before entering a garage where a dummy dressed like Michael would be found attacking a terrified woman. A couple of rooms later would come the closest scene. The last room shows Dr. Loomis coming out of a closet and repeatedly shooting an approaching Michael in the chest. After guests walked outside, a final Michael Myers would pop out from behind a wall. Scareactors *Young Michael Myers *Annie *Trick 'r Treaters *Doctor Samuel Loomis Trivia *Although Michael himself didn't appear in the film, a group of Trick 'r Treaters from Halloween III: Season of the Witch were featured in the house. *During the closet scene, clothing worn by other famous movie villains, such as Freddy Krueger, could be seen. *The T.V in the Living Room scene sometimes showed the commercial for Silver Shamrock masks which appeared in Halloween III: Season of the Witch. *This house tied for House of the Year in 2014 with Dollhouse of the Damned. Category:Halloween Horror Nights 24 Category:Movie Houses Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Haunted Houses Category:House of the Year Category:Sprung Tent 2 Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Category:Licensed houses